In a system that recognizes speech uttered by the user and carries out searching and translation by using a result of the recognition, a recognition error has a significant impact on a result of searching or translation output finally. As a solution for such false recognition, Patent Document 1 describes an example of a method that allows the user to easily correct a result of recognition even when false recognition is generated. This is achieved by displaying lower candidates, in addition to a first candidate, of a result of speech recognition on a display screen as shown in FIG. 6. In the example of the display screen shown in FIG. 6,  (Sapporo, Hokkaido)” is a first candidate. Below the first candidate, lower candidates, which are   (Muroran, Hokkaido)”,  (Tomakomai, Hokkaido)”,  (Hakodate, Hokkaido)”,  (Asahikawa, Hokkaido)”, and the like, are displayed in the order of probable vocabularies.
Patent Document 1: JP 09-050291-A